


How to get over John Watson's distracting bum

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Male Slash, PWP, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock tries a "treatment" to help him stop being distracted by John's bum</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to get over John Watson's distracting bum

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure PWP. It's my favorite thing to write

John Watson has the most distracting bum. Sherlock Holmes knows this because he should be concentrating on a case but all he can think about is John’s bum. How it bounces when he walks, how his jean pull tightly across it when he goes up stairs, how it feels when Sherlock squeezes it in his hands, the sounds John makes when Sherlock’s cock is buried in it. John’s bum is taking over the hard drive that is Sherlock’s mind and that _just won’t do._ Sherlock has to be able to focus on the work. With a force of will, he pushes all thought s of John’s anatomy into a tiny little room in his mind palace and slams the door, locking it tight.

Things are going fine for a while. They arrive at the crime scene, Sherlock insults Anderson, John tries to hide his smile behind his hand, business as usual until Sherlock calls John over to look at the body. John goes down on one knee and leans forward, trying to see without touching. The distracting bum sticks out behind him, jeans pulled tight across it, accenting how firm and round it is.  Error codes flash in front of Sherlock’s eyes as his hard drive goes off line.  It takes Lestrade calling his name several times before it goes back up.

“You will find that the boyfriend did it. He works somewhere that shines shoes. Note the smudge of shoe polish on her arm. The bruises on her neck will match his hands. Crime of passion. Boring. Let’s go John.” Sherlock rattled off.

He turned away and marched down the street to hail a cab, John trotting along behind him.

The entire ride back to Baker street, he tried to come up with a solution to the bum problem, finally reaching the only logical conclusion, he would have to totally immerse himself in John’s ass.

“It makes perfect sense.” he said.

“What does?” John asked.

“In order to overcome this obsession I have developed with your ass I must completely immerse myself in it.” Sherlock told him. “It is the most logical treatment.”

The cab stopped in front of 221-B Baker Street. Sherlock threw some money at the driver and pulled John out of the cab. He placed a hand on John’s ass and practically shoved him up the stairs to their flat.  Sherlock shut the door with one hand as he shoved John face first against the wall, squeezing and kneading John’s ass with both hands as he kissed and nipped at his neck.

“Just how would this immersion work?” John asked.

“I must touch and lick and suck and fuck your ass, repeatedly gorging on it until I get my fill.” Sherlock purred in his ear. “Then it will no longer be a distraction.”

His words sent a shiver down John’s spine.

“I have to do this, John,” Sherlock said, “it’s for the work.”

“Of course,” John agreed, “anything for the work.”

He pushed his ass against Sherlock’s hands and wiggled it, trying to help. Sherlock growled and began undoing John’s jeans.

“Can we take this in the bed room?” John asked. “It might take a while so we might as well be comfortable.”

Sherlock gave a frustrated snort and pushed John toward his bedroom. John managed to toe off his shoes and pull his shirt over his head before he was shoved face first across the bed. Sherlock yanked his jeans off, taking his pants and socks along with them. There was a rustle of clothing as Sherlock stripped before pulling John’s legs apart and kneeling between them. He knelt there awhile, just looking at the taught globes of flesh, admiring their shape and the way they curved down to flow into strong thighs. He reached out and lightly ran the tips of his fingers over John’s ass, starting just above it and slowly moving down to the back of his thighs and then back up again. Sherlock’s touch softly tickled and John twitched, causing his ass to jiggle. Sherlock placed the palm of one hand on a cheek and stroked with the other, savoring the feel of the muscles as the flexed under his hand.

“Beautiful.” he whispered.

John softly snorted at the comment. Sherlock bent his head and bit John’s ass. John squealed; Sherlock sucked on the bite mark until he had caused a hicky.

“Even better.” he said as he sat back to admire his work.

Sherlock rubbed his cheek against John’s ass cheek, enjoying the feel of the smooth, warm flesh. He kissed his way up John’s spine, and then slowly nibbled his way back down, stopping when he reached a small freckle right where John’s back began to slope into his bottom. It just begged to be kissed, so Sherlock did, and then began a thorough examination of John’s back and bum for more freckles, counting and kissing and cataloguing each ones location. Sherlock ran his hands along John’s hips and down the back of his thighs as he swirled his tongue along the unmarked cheek, and then blew on the damp skin, raising goose bumps. John shifted and sighed as warmth spread along his skin, making him feel relaxed and pliant. Sherlock placed kisses from the top to the bottom of that lovely bum, nipping along the underside as John squeaked and squirmed.  Sherlock placed his nose at the top of the crack of John’s ass, inhaling the rich, musky scent before putting hand on each cheek and gently pulled them apart, revealing John’s ass hole. He gently trace around it with one finger tip, watching it pucker at his touch. He gave it a light lick, barely flicking his tongue over it and then blew on it, causing John to gasp and shiver. He licked harder and John moaned. Sherlock placed his lips against John’s opening and began to suck, gently at first then with more force as John’s moans rose in pitch and volume. John began to squirm and thrash about so Sherlock place one arm across the small of his back, holding him in place as he continued sucking and licking his hole. Everything Sherlock was doing sent bolts of electricity strait to John’s aching cock. He tried to grind against the sheets beneath him, but Sherlock was holding him down so he couldn’t move.

“Sherlock, please,” he begged, “I need you inside me, Please.”

Sherlock reached out and grabbed the lube off the bedside table. He squirted some on the fingers of one hand, rested his cheek on John’s ass and began to tease his hole, rubbing one fingertip against the puckered flesh before pressing against it. He could feel the muscles in John’s ass flex under his face as he tried to draw Sherlock’s finger inside him. Sherlock resisted for a moment, then let his finger slide in to the first knuckle, feeling John’s ass clench around it. He waited until John relaxed and then slowly slid it back out. He did this several times, enjoying watching his finger slide into John’s body. John groaned when he added a second finger, then hissed as Sherlock slow spread them, stretching him. Sherlock placed little kiss bites all over John’s ass as he continued to finger him, occasionally rubbing his prostate causing John’s whole body to jerk and shake.  When Sherlock added a third finger in to his ass, John began to beg.

“Please, Sherlock, just fuck me all ready.” he wailed. “Please! Please! Please!”

Sherlock eased his fingers out of John’s body. John sighed in relief. Sherlock spread John’s ass cheeks and began to suck and lick again. John sobbed in frustration. Sherlock reveled in John’s ass. He savored the sight of it, he soaked up the feel of it, and he even enjoyed the earthy, musky taste of it. He gorged on it, overloading his senses with it. It was all part of the therapy and in order for it to work, he would not be rushed. John was a quivering mass of goo by the time Sherlock sat back on his heels so he could slick up his cock. He pulled John onto his knees, pushing his back down so he was bent in half with his chest almost touching his thighs. Sherlock placed the head of his cock against John’s opening and pushed until it was just inside. He held John’s hips so he couldn’t push back and with agonizing slowness, let his cock slide into John until he was completely encased by John’s ass. Sherlock held still, looking down at John’s ass hole stretched open by his cock, its tight heat squeezing and pulling on him. He slowly pulled back out until just the tip was inside, then just as slowly eased back in. Sherlock continues at this torturous pace for several minutes, driving poor John out of his mind. He begged for Sherlock to move faster and harder until Sherlock finally gave in and began to pound into him, shifting a bit until he was hitting John’s prostate with every stroke.

John babbled a nonstop litany of “OHGODYESOHGODYES” as Sherlock slammed into him. He screamed when Sherlock fisted his cock and began stroking him. Blood rushed in his ears, his vision whited out, there was heat and an explosion in his brain, then nothing. When he came to a few minutes later, he was sprawled on his stomach with Sherlock half on top of him, gripping his ass with both hands.

“Did it work?” John asked.

“No.” Sherlock replied

John turned his head and looked at Sherlock.

“What? Why not?” he demanded.

“This obsession has a stronger hold on me than I thought,” Sherlock said, “I’m afraid one treatment won’t be enough.”

“And just how many treatments do you think it will take?” John asked.

“Oh, I’m going to need many treatments,” Sherlock told him, “several a week for many, many years.”

“Many years.” John said.

“Many, many years.” Sherlock said.

John shivered at the thought and took several  deep breaths to settle his resolve.

“Well, if that’s what it takes then that’s what it takes.” he told Sherlock, “I’ll do my part to help. Anything for the work.”

“You’re a good man, John Watson.” Sherlock told him as he squeezed his ass.


End file.
